wardenofthewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Chalix Dolorin
Chalix Dolorin is a main character in Flagrante Delicto. He is known for being the Crown Prince of Chattel and heir to the throne. He is the younger brother of King Farlan Dolorin and older brother Princess Merridy Dolorin, as well as the cousin of Jupiter Dolorin. He is 5'11 and weighs 76kg. He is 20-23 years old, born on 14th Primus, 591. Background Chalix was born in the last year of the War, when Chattel was fighting the enemy country of Lukreyna with the help of Gifted ones. At the end of the battle, the royal family gave the Gifted ones the Sceptre, which had belonged to them millennia ago before they had handed it into the hands of the ruling family. Chalix's mother died when he was only three years old. As she died in childbirth with Merridy, Chalix soon came to see his younger sister as the reason for the loss of his mother, and learned to despise her for it. He often views her as a political playing piece, and knows that he can use her beauty to sell her off and therefore gain more power for himself. He has always looked up to and admired Farlan, who is four years his senior. Chalix's violence stems from a childhood habit of losing his temper and throwing a tantrum. This was a habit that was never really put in check by any of his carers. Therefore this was a habit that continued into adulthood, and of which his younger sister was often the victim. Archery also became an outlet for Chalix's rage. On Merridy's thirteenth birthday, the prophetic Oracle declared that she would one day be Queen. Chalix knew that such a claim meant his death, and he hated both the Oracle and Merridy for it. A year later, Chalix orchestrated the Fall, the attack on the Temple, killing Gifted ones and stealing the ancient Sceptre for himself. This was a secret he managed to keep for several years. Appearance Chalix is considered very handsome, with sharp features, intense green eyes and light caramel brown hair. He is of average height, with a bit of a stocky build, and is fairly muscular from archery. He has a bright smile when he isn't scowling. Personality Chalix is a very arrogant individual. He likes to believe he is the best at everything - the smartest, the best fighter. He is very confident in himself and doesn't like to be questioned. This often leads him to looking down upon most other people because he believes himself better than pretty much everyone. Chalix is often quick to anger, and when he does he has a violent temper, often taking it out on inanimate objects or even his younger sister. He is mocking and disdainful towards women and has a misogynistic attitude towards them. He is brazen and often questions others, because he is under the belief that as Crown Prince, he has nothing to fear. Ambitions Chalix, like most of the other men in the court, desires to become King. The only issue is, he is closer to achieving this goal than most. However, Chalix truly cares about his older brother and therefore shows reluctance in deposing him from the throne that many in the court do not share. Because of this, Chalix is content to remain Crown Prince, as long as Farlan is not married or has children. Strengths Chalix is a very passionate young man who is clear about what he wants and how he is going to get it. He is also quite physically powerful, his preferred field of choice being archery. He is right in that he is pretty much untouchable due to his position, and he is very adept at using his title and position as heir to the throne to gain what he wants. Weaknesses Despite his ambitions, Chalix is not one of the most intelligent people in the court. He has many goals, but not much willpower in carrying them out. He also doesn't think before he speaks, and so many of aware of the negatives when it comes to Chalix. He isn't a very secretive man and therefore his actions may be regarded as somewhat transparent. Habits Chalix lashes out when he is angry, often smashing and ruining things, or hitting girls such as Merridy or her maids. As he does not wish to take a wife, he will often sleep around with prostitutes or women of the court. When it comes to prostitutes, Chalix is not averse to beating them, although he will show more restraint with noblewomen. Relationships 'Family' 'Farlan Dolorin (587)' Chalix's older brother, who he looks up to and respects. Despite the fact that Chalix, along with others, views Farlan as quite naive, he also ha a real for his brother that he doesn't possess for his sister. The two were close in their younger years, but since Farlan has become King they have less time for each other. Nonetheless, while they are not close, Chalix still does care about his brother and is very volatile towards those who would inult the King or his decisions. 'Merridy Dolorin (594)' Chalix's younger sister, who he despises for the death of their mother. He is misogynistic and will constantly jeer at her and push her around, trying to prove himself her better. When Chalix is angry, he will often take it out on Merridy, hitting or otherwise lashing out at her. He views her with disdain, thinking that she is worth nothing to their family. He has no qualms in letting Dommiel hit or rape her, viewing it as her position in life to accept such treatment from her husband. 'Jupiter Dolorin (592)' A close friend and confidante of Chalix. The closest to Chalix in age, the two also have similar personalities, which means they get along well. The two share commons views, although Chalix is not sure whether he should see Jupiter as a threat. Chalix doesn't really see Jupiter as being able to kill him, because Jupiter is not really the sort who can use a weapon well. Due to this, Chalix is under the rather stupid assumption that he is safe from harm by his cousin. 'Friends' 'Dommiel Rhindal (589)' A good friend of Chalix's. The two get along well, although both are really plotting against each other. Chalix and Dommiel often participate in events such as tourneys and archery competitions together, and their relationship is often see as a rivalry. They often act in a joking manner around each other and are completely open, even when it comes to the topic fo Dommiel's marriage to Merridy.